This invention is related to a moveable wrist and forearm support for a user performing manual tasks such as using a computer keyboard, or assembling small parts and the like, in which her forearms are supported in a horizontal positions.
Many workers such as keyboard operators, and workers performing small part assembly and the like, have each upper arm in a generally vertical position, and each lower forearm and hand held in a lower horizontal position in front of their body. Over a period of time, the unsupported forearms and hands create a stress in the muscles of the shoulders and the neck. The resulting fatigue impairs the performance of the worker.
When the workers are performing a repetitive task such as on a keyboard, a widespread disorder known as Carpel Tunnel Syndrome is common. The user adjusts her chair height so that she can hold her forearms in a horizontal position with her wrists and hands forming a horizontal extension of her forearms. However, when the user maintains this position for several hours, she tends to rest her hands on the edge of the keyboard or the table to relieve the stress on her upper arms and neck. In order to reach the keys on the keyboard, each hand must be tilted upwardly from the wrist. This abnormal position then strains the tendons and nerves in the wrist area.
Some devices are known in the prior art for providing relief to such users. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,147,090 which was issued Sep. 15, 1992 to Sandra Mandell and Madge W. Wiest; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,905 which was issued Dec. 17, 1991 to Robert G. Hyatt provide an individual arm rest that extends from the position where the operator is manipulating the keyboard. However, the arm rest will not freely move with the user's arm. For example, she may want to move her left arm to reach a telephone, or move her right arm around the keyboard in order to reach a "mouse" for use with the computer. Further, they do not readily accommodate the specific physical configuration of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,161,760 which was issued Nov. 10, 1992 to William H. Terbrack shows a support in which the user rests her wrists on a pair of padded wrist supports. The wrist supports do not provide ample support for substantially the full length of the user's forearm. She has to rest the weight of her arm on the wrist supports.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,477,898 which was issued to Irving Rehman and Kay D. Crawford on Aug. 2, 1949 discloses an arm rest for a manicurist table or a barber chair. The arm rest swings about a pair of pivots and supports the user's arm so the manicurist can work on the fingers.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,135,190 which was issued to Robert W. Wilson on Aug. 4, 1992 discloses an articulating support apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,158,256 which was issued Oct. 27, 1992 to Biomechanics Corporation of America, discloses a pad support for the wrist of a keyboard operator.